I've Got My Mind Set On You
by soHoTmyprecious
Summary: When Merry and Pippin are reunited after two months apart, Pippin is changed...very changed. MP
1. Changes of a Took

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, blah, blah, BLAH. 

Warnings: M/P slash, character torture, evil pippin, vampires, blood, twister and lots of angsty goodness. 

Author's Note: YAY! EVIL DOMINEERING PIPPIN! *dances* tee hee. sorry about the title. couldn't think of a better one. anyway...i am babbling...maybe you should just start reading. this is my 2nd M/P and first serious one....seriously R! lol...how'd i do?

I GOT MY MIND SET ON YOU

Chapter 1: Changes of a Took

As the sun slipped over the crimson horizon, and the waiting darkness enveloped what was left of the daylight, Merry sat waiting for the arrival of his cousin Pippin. It had been over two months since he'd seen the younger hobbit and he was extremely anxious to be reunited his best friend and fellow troublemaker. Merry smiled at the memory of his little cousin and of their forced parting, in which they were both sentenced to two months hard labor for setting Paladin Took's barn on fire.  

But now Merry was beginning to worry. Pippin had said he would arrive in Buckland late in the afternoon and now, in the growing twilight, there was still no sign of him. Merry felt himself shiver uncharacteristically in the warm evening and suddenly had the unnerving feeling someone was watching him. At first he shook it off as a trick of his imagination, but when it persisted to chide him after several minutes, he was certain it was not. Before he could turn to look behind him, he felt someone's hot breath tickle the back of his neck.

"Meriadoc Brandybuck." Merry jumped at the soft and amused voice at his ear. 

"Pippin!" he yelped happily as he turned to see his younger cousin, who was now standing at his side, only inches from his face. Merry backed up a bit, continuing to beam at his younger cousin. "You scared me! I was waiting for you."

"Maybe next time you should face in the direction I'm coming from," Pippin answered, grinning.

"How long have you been standing there anyway?" Merry asked suspiciously, remembering his earlier feeling of being watched. 

Pippin smiled, showing his small pearly-whit teeth. "A while."

Merry suddenly felt distinctly uncomfortable and backed away a little more, but Pippin seemed to me moving steadily with him and they remained the same distance apart. While Pippin continued to stare at his cousin intently, Merry noticed he looked much different then when they had parted in the spring. 

"You've grown," Merry observed, looking Pippin over. Pippin nodded and Merry noted that not only was he talker but his whole complexion had changed. His once rosy cheeks were now deathly pale and Merry could see races of dark circles under his once laughing green eyes, which were now dark and distant, as if part of some other dimension. Pippin had always been on the skinny side for a hobbit, but now he seemed to be withering away in before his friend's eyes. And yet, he didn't give off any appearance of weakness and Merry was very aware that he seemed to be stronger than ever.

Merry, realizing he was staring, and that Pippin was staring just as intently back at him with those...new, dazzling eyes shifted uncomfortably and cleared his throught. 

"It's...good to see you Pip," he said, breaking the silence and moving to lead his cousin in to Brandyhall. Pippin smiled again, sending another inexplicable chill down Merry's spin.

"You too Merry, you too." 

**********************************************

A.N.- DUN DUN DUN! What will happen next? Why is Pippin so...SCARY? Only one way to find out...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! OK so maybe the first chapter wasnt so good...but maybe you should give me another shot. ^.^


	2. Right Hand on Green

Disclaimer: Still don't own them. Dammit. *cries*

Warnings: M/P slash (IT STARTS IN THIS CHAPTER...*points to rating* WATCH OUT! if you don't like m/m pairings...STOP READING NOW. thank you and have a nice day ^.^) , character torture, evil pippin, vampires, blood, twister and lots of angsty goodness.

Author's Note: What, they don't have Twister in M.E.? They definitely do people. I mean, how could you NOT? ^.^ Also, thanks for all the reviews everyone! I LOVE YOU! teehee.

AGAIN PEOPLE – THIS IS _SLASH_...DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! BUT DON'T YELL AT ME IF YOU GET TRAUMATIZED!

I'VE GOT MY MIND SET ON YOU 

Chapter 2: Right Hand on Green

"Oh! Let's play Twister!" Pippin exclaimed, extracting the game from the back of Merry's closet. Merry smiled and laughed, looking up from where he was sitting on the other side of his bedroom. After that awkward, not to mention, unnerving greeting, Pippin had gone back to being his normal, cheerful self, insisting Merry play a game with him. Merry, relieved to see the change in appearance was not a change in personality, had of course agreed.

"If you want," Merry replied, walking over as Pippin eagerly pulled out the board and spinner. He nodded and flicked the spinner with his forefinger. "Left hand on red!" he announced triumphantly, when the spinner had settled. Both hobbits reached out and put their hands on the closest red circle. 

"Left leg on green." They moved to place their legs on green.

"Right hand on yellow."

"Right leg on blue."

"Left leg on yellow."

"Right hand on red."

"Left leg on blue."

With each spin, the two bodies became more closely entangled on the small board.

"Right hand on green." 

Merry, trying hard to maintain his balance, reached deftly over Pippin. Shifting his weight onto the green circle, he was only partially aware that he was now almost on top of his cousin, who again seemed to be staring at him intently. 

"Right hand green, Pip," he repeated uncomfortably and Pippin, as if snapping out of a trance, nodded and reached for the closest green spot, which happened to be somewhere beneath Merry's waist. Readjusting himself, Pippin was now completely under Merry and if that wasn't awkward enough, his hand was now just beneath Merry's hips. Merry felt his sweaty palms begin to slip on the warm plastic beneath them and knew it was only moments until he fell directly on top of his cousin. This could, of course, easily have been avoided if Merry just moved off him, but for some reason, he didn't want to. Maybe it was those dark but breathtaking eyes looking up at him unwaveringly, maybe it was the feel of his cousin's breath, heavy and uneven, stirring against Merry's open collar or the racing of his own heart in his chest. 

"Merry..." Pippin purred, wriggling just enough below his cousin to cause him to let out a small gasping breath. Merry's hands slipped a little more and he fell so that he was only inches away from Pippin's face. Pippin licked at his bottom lip unconsciously and Merry shuddered. 

"Merry..." he repeated almost pleading with anticipation. Merry felt his hands slide further and as he fell, his cousin fell with him. Pippin closed what little space was left between them, pressing their lips together and tangling his fingers into Merry's hair. Merry's initial instinct was to pull away. This wasn't right. Pippin was his little cousin. His best friend. But Pippin was holding him so tight, (he _had_ gotten stronger) and was making the most inciting little content noises as he pressed himself against his friend and it felt _so_ good that soon all Merry could think about was how much he wanted, no _needed_, this to continue. 

Just when he decided he should stop this before it got out of hand, he felt Pippin's tongue against his bottom lip, testing at first, then more pressing, easing Merry's lips apart and sliding into Merry's compliant mouth. As Merry let out a groan between their lips, he felt Pippin's lips curve into a smile, their tongues colliding in an unbelievably sweet fulfillment. If Merry had had any doubt left on whether or not this could continue, it was lost along with most of his common sense and reasonable thinking in the feel of Pippin's tongue down his throat. 

In fact it was quiet a bit longer before he realized Pippin's free hand (his other being securely entangles in Merry's curls), having unbuttoned his weskit, was already making quick work of his shirt and before he knew it Pippin had slipped them both off and was trailing hot wet kisses down his now exposed chest. 

"Pippin!" Merry gasped, but Pippin only put his hand over Merry's mouth to silence and continued, seeming to be almost pleased with Merry's whimper of soon forgotten protest, as he began to rock against him.

*************************************************

As the first rays of morning light began to break against the dark room, Merry lay breathless and horrified next to his cousin on the severely crumpled twister mat. He could _not_ believe what they had just done. But worse that that, he had _enjoyed_ it. Extremely.

Pippin yawned and sitting up, began to pull back on his clothing, lying forgotten on top of the spinner. Merry watched his silently, unsure of how to deal with this...new situation. When he had finished buttoning his shirt, Pippin turned to his cousin and leaned down, his warm breath stirring against the side of Merry's face. 

"I win," he whispered softly and stuck his tongue in Merry's ear.

******************************************************

A.N.- Oh...oh _my_. What is going on?! Only one way to find out...REVIEW!

^.^


End file.
